Moving On
by catchastar
Summary: she was lost, wrestling with the tormenting memories, and no one could save her, No one, except herself.


****

****

**_A/n here's a short fic, Let me know what you think :)_**

****

****

**_Moving on_**

_Her head was rested on her knees. The wind rustled the leaves and her ragged breathing echoed through the trees._

_She resisted the urge to sob. She felt sick, She made herself sick. And now she was lost, wrestling with the tormenting memories, and no one could save her, No one, except herself._

_Her stomach churned, and a voice inside her head screamed._

_She lightly brushed her scar and was seared with immediate pain, this time not being able to control herself she let out one loud cry._

_They were still gone; they had been gone for a long time now. And it still hurt. It would never stop hurting._

_The sound of footsteps treading on fallen leaves made there way toward her._

_And finally his hand rested on her shoulder and she was back where she was before she came here._

_"Mattie"_

_He pulled her up and she rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heart beating starting to lull her._

_"Come home"_

_She shook her head and pulled away._

_"Come on" he urged her._

_She walked over to the bench and picked up the abandoned flowers and placed 6 roses on each cold slab._

_"Why"? She whispered softly "Why did they have to die"?_

_He walked over to her and started to guide her in the opposite direction._

_Once they were near the car, she finally let the tears roll down her cheeks._

_"Three years, it's been three years, and it still feels so fresh, it still feels like it happened yesterday."_

_"I know"_

_She looked up at him and touched his face_

_"I'm so sorry"_

_He leant over and grabbed her hand. "Sssh"_

_She shook her head " No "_

_He gave a small smile; the old stubborn Mattie was still there._

_"I've been reliving that day everyday for the past 3 years, and you held me, you never left my side, why"?_

_"Cause I understand, cause I care and I needed you, just as much as you needed me"_

_He squeezed her hand "You have no idea how much you helped me"_

_Matilda looked at his hand in hers, it felt so right. She couldn't quite believe what she was about to do._

_She took a deep breath; she needed to know one more thing._

_"Do you still miss her"?_

_His eyes softened " I always will, she was quite a girl " he leant over close to her " But there's quite a life for me to live, for both of us, wouldn't you agree"?_

_She closed the space between them and let his lips softly brush against her. It was a sweet kiss, a soft kiss saying, it's ok to live, it's ok to be happy._

_He pulled away and saw the sparkle in her eyes._

_She sat back and brushed her lips in wonderment then giggled._

_It was music to his ears, to hear his friend's laughter return after such a long time._

_"What's going on in that head of yours"? He asked grinning._

_"I was just remembering how much I wanted this when I was 11, I almost fainted thinking about it back then"_

_He laughed at her openness._

_He took her hand " Mattie I want to be more than friends" he said slowly. " But it's ok if you're not ready, I'll wait, I'm not going anywhere"_

_Tears came to her eyes and she leant in, this time kissing him._

_"You've waited long enough," she whispered._

_She looked up into his eyes. They were quite an unlikely couple, but it felt so right, everything just seemed to fit._

_Relishing in her newfound boldness she said, "I love you Kim"_

_"I love you too"_

_And once more his lips met hers in a long tender kiss._

_As the car started up Matilda turned around and looked behind her._

_She wasted all this time, Robbie and Kit wouldn't have wanted that. And a stronger force than she could ever comprehend had been trying to tell her that all along. She just hadn't been listening._

_Never being an overly religious person, she found her self with a sudden newfound faith._

_God had given her Kim to help her though._

_She looked up into the sky "Thank you" she whispered._

_She smiled at the man beside her._

_It was time._

_She would live again, She was moving on._


End file.
